mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikara (MySims Islanders Wii)
Chancellor Ikara appears in the Wii version of MySims Islanders. He is an ex-cooking show star and now runs Ikara’s Fancy Cuisine on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Ikara use to be a famous cooking show star but retired around a year ago. However he found that sort of life quite dull and boring so opened up a Fancy Cuisine Restaurant on Sims Island. When he’s not running his afternoon and evening cuisine, he can usually be found “catching up” with fellow friends Stephinia, who used to know and work with Ikara, and her husband Gino. He is a kind and friendly man however he is known to be quite picky and only want the best quality. Tasks Task 1 – Fountain of Fortunes Requirements: Fountain with 10 Fine Art, 5 Beautiful and 3 Rose Introduction: I have realized what this restaurant really needs. A magnificent fountain as a centerpiece. Could you make me one? Hint: Elegance is all that’s needed for this task. Completion: Very, very nice. I think that will really improve this restaurant, thank you very much name. Reward: Fountain Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 2 – Lighting Issues Requirements: Candelabra with 30 Fine Art, 8 Candlestick & 5 Hungry Introduction: I have found another thing to perfect this cuisine. We need a candelabra! Please could you make me the most Elegant, Tastiest Candelabra ever. Hint: This is also quite easy, you’ll only need to prospect and socialize to recover the essences. Completion: Fantastic! This really will be the centerpiece of the cuisine, thank you! I really don’t know how to thank you enough. Reward: Candelabra Blueprint (unless already unlocked) Task 3 – Money Mayhem Requirements: Play and succeed at the Money Mayhem minigame Introduction: name! Please can you help me? I was just cleaning the place and I knocked the till onto the floor. Money’s gone everywhere! Please can you help me collect it all. Tell you what, if you get more money than me, I’ll give you a reward! Hint: N/A Completion: Well thank you name. Here’s your reward. Reward: Candlestick Decoration, Cuisine Artwork Decoration, Unlocked Money Mayhem, speak to Ikara to replay the minigame. Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there, I’m Chancellor Ikara. Welcome to my Fancy Cuisine! Before you start doing Tasks for the Fancy Cuisine *How are you on this fine day? Been busy recently? *Did you hear, apparently the Building Site is going to be a Space Port. I’m going to have to check it out at some point. After all Tasks have been completed at the Fancy Cuisine *Thanks again for your help, name. You are most defiantly valued on this island. *Did you know I used to run a cookery show on TV? It was a nice section of my life, it was. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Do be careful, after all you've done for us, I’d hate for you to be harmed by that creature. He’s very dangerous! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff